


Eventually Yours

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when they bond over their concern for Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FifteenDozenTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/gifts).



It begins when they bond over their concern for Cat. Tess is always there to wrap her strong arms around Heather. It snowballs into a crush, and then love. Heather loves Tess.

Tess is so gorgeous and Heather loves how hot they look together, whether they're dolled up at a club or alone curled up in Tess' apartment.

Heather pulls Tess close and smiles up at her. She hasn't even said anything yet and Tess is already giving her a fond look.

"Sup?"

"It's our one month anniversary. Ready to wine and dine me?"

Tess kisses her. "You know it."


End file.
